1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pulse signal amplifier, and is directed more particularly to a pulse signal amplifier in which a power supply circuit for a drive stage is simplified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art pulse signal amplifier having an FET (field effect transistor) as the final stage amplifying element, in order to drive the FET at a high speed there is provided a drive circuit which consists of a pair of complementary transistors connected in an emitter-follower configuration. In this case, a power supply circuit for the drive circuit is provided separately from a power supply circuit to the final stage amplifying element so as to avoid that the fluctuation in the power supply source at the final stage affects on the drive stage.
However, when the power supply circuits are provided separately for the final stage and the drive stage as in the prior art, the circuit construction becomes complicated and the circuit becomes expensive.